


Strip Show

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Light is 18 in this by the way, Light likes to be watched, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light knows L is watching. Why not indulge himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Show

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Death Note.
> 
> I actually got this prompt from deathnoteimagines.
> 
> "Imagine Light Yagami intentionally stripping slowly in front of the 64 cameras that L set up in his room. He knows he’s being watched, he might as well imagine L’s reaction in the meantime."

His fingers scrabble at the buttons of his shirt, working each one free and laying bare a tantalizing strip of skin down his chest. He imagines it doesn't matter which way he faces, L will see him anyway, but he can't help but try to pose, try to put his best foot forward, as it were. His heart is beating in his ears as he pulls his shirt-tails free, letting his shirt shrug off, hooked by his elbows.

"What are you doing, Light?" Ryuk asks curiously from the windowsill he's perched on. Light doesn't answer him. He can't anyway without looking mental, though he tries to project the thought of the apples in the kitchen at the Shinigami. This is supposed to be a private moment, or as private as it can get when you have nearly a hundred cameras spying on your every move. He has no doubt that L is the one watching him, though. He wouldn't dare miss this, not when it meant the possibility of catching Kira. He won't catch Kira, of course, but Light supposes the principle is sound.

Letting his shirt slip all the way off, Light shivers a bit as the colder air hits his chest, ruching his nipples into hard points. He spares one finger to touch them, circling the skin slowly. Biting his lip as the sensations nearly become too much, he barely notices when Ryuk back-wings past him, grumbling something about baffling humans.

His belt is next and he unbuckles it with trembling hands. His body is muscular, well-toned, and he wonders what L thinks of it. If L is sitting there now, mouth agape and hand sliding beneath his waistband. He wonders if L is currently sporting an erection even close to as hard as the one Light is. He imagines the detective there with him, helping him unzip and palming his cock. Unbidden, a moan catches between his teeth.

"Oh," he breathes as he unzips his pants and lets them drop to the floor with his underwear. He steps out of the pile of crumpled fabric, clad in only his socks, his fingers still wandering across his body in a distractedly erotic sort of way. Is L stripping now himself? he wonders as he props himself up on the bed, his fist slipped tight around his dick. Is L watching him, moaning, stifling the sounds with a discarded sleeve?

_This could be yours, L,_ Light thinks, breathing harder as his movements speed up.  _If you bow to me. If you bow to Kira. I will be God, but you could be my acolyte-_

His hips jerk once, twice, as he spills all over himself, dripping onto the flat planes of his stomach and upper thighs. He lies there for a few moments more, intent on making sure L gets the best show possible, as his cock slowly deflates, and the puddle of semen on his skin chills.

Finally, he's had enough and he gets up, padding into the bathroom for a shower. L has had more than an eyeful with Light's little private show, and Light can't wait to do it again.


End file.
